


骑士的守则

by tenbilliondecibels



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenbilliondecibels/pseuds/tenbilliondecibels
Relationships: 美味嘉姚 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	骑士的守则

古树投下的影子连同浓厚的夜色一齐压下来，光影映着跳动的篝火在姚琛起伏硬朗的侧脸混成争辩着的分界线。姚琛时不时拿细长枯树枝去拨动几下那火堆，滚烫着的灰烬有几片直接蹦到他皮质马靴上却也察觉不到，他心思全飘到半米远那细嫩少年身上，他的小王子。

焉栩嘉是裹在本压着金边的藏蓝色天鹅绒长袍里，如今那奢华装饰却也为不引人注目给姚琛扯了到那沿途河沟里，袍子一路颠沛流离已全然是各样式的灰污，倒是与他背靠着那颗老树混然成一体的灰暗，只剩那张珍珠色的白皙小脸还藏匿在里头熠熠生辉，夜晚黑湖上倒映着的最是圆的那一盘满月。

又是怎么沦落成如今这样子的，姚琛撑起下巴想着。

一月有余前，他的王子，也就是焉栩嘉父亲掌权之国家被篡位失守，国度全方位沦陷前国王便只给姚琛这焉栩嘉贴身骑士留下这最后一则指令：誓死带王子到那南方的友国去。

最后一则指令，是最后一次了。

布料蹭着深秋流失水分的干脆落叶出来窸窣的声响，是焉栩嘉醒过来猫那样在细微舒展身子，抬起眼皮正好对上姚琛深邃晦暗的炭色眸子，焉栩嘉挤出个抿嘴的旧时笑容，骑士反倒是转过脸去，是有些不忍的神色在的，小王子心尖泛上来一些酸涩滋味，若是数年前更或是两月前，姚琛定会是揉搓着后脑低下头去，面颊浮上团淌着蜜的绯红，笑说着王子不要闹。即使是现在的处境，焉栩嘉也想不明白姚琛是怎么了。

在焉栩嘉心中是一切都狼狈的在颠倒，他不再是养尊处优王子，姚琛不是一呼百应那骑士首领，世事总在变迁，可他们就是他们，不仅是给王子匕首上篆刻上图腾的骑士，更是给焉栩嘉在集市上带回拨浪鼓的姚琛。

“姚哥哥，过来坐坐吧，你那里冷。”，焉栩嘉困倦开口时是糯米团子嗓音，含着流淌的蜜馅儿。姚琛扔下树枝子踱步过去，焉栩嘉就敞开宽大袍子把他也罩进去，掀起阵暖香的热潮，熏的姚琛昏头昏脑，便熟悉揽住焉栩嘉束着腰封的纤弱腰肢，斟酌着勾起绸带犹豫摸索起来，那样子像焉栩嘉是盏传说中蛊人的神物，无论该是谁，都不该是他姚琛该去......拿捏的。

“哥哥...嗯啊...刚是在想什么...？”焉栩嘉背靠树，或是说被姚琛的重量抵住在那，他脖颈后仰着伸展开一条蜿蜒的弧度，内里向上抖动出难耐的气喘声，任谁听来都是十分娇气。夜极深，姚琛却也能从一些光影倒映里看出一些旖旎和引诱来，他微低下头含住焉栩嘉裸露在外的喉结，发育的并不十分突出也足矣被他锋利的虎牙缠住，配合着在王子隐秘肉穴里进出的手指一起共享欣快，蒸发名为情欲的温热与潮湿。

“......没。”姚琛向来少言寡语做得比说的更好，唇舌几番纠结的张合后也是没吐出半句话来，骑士用膝盖顶开焉栩嘉堪堪并拢的双腿，扣住腰向下一沉将自己埋进王子体内，也是属于爱人的温柔乡，前往天堂的直通车。

焉栩嘉的穴道很好的把姚琛涨大的性器裹住，严丝合缝地贴紧在一起就把泛出来的水堵在最深处发泄不得，他这时感觉自己被淹没在海水里要溺毙，拍起姚琛的上臂来催他，“哥哥...快一点...唔啊...”。

姚琛缓慢的活动起来，又深又重的在焉栩嘉体内研磨，咕唧的水声在四下无人时的寂静深夜格外昭着撞耳，与小王子低沉嗓子挤出的喘叫环绕。姚琛想起皇宫设宴时种种歌舞，歌舞伎曼妙嗓子似水又悠扬，但也是比不上此时此景的半分勾人到难拾理智的状况。

姚琛是想到皇宫，那才算是正轨，是归宿。

骑士咬住王子满是水光的圆唇留下一圈虎牙印，甜腥滚落在姚琛舌尖不断被抿进干涩喉咙，是痛极又搅人反胃极的记忆。

骑士的信念也本就该是被鲜血铸成。

破晓时分半轮阳光穿过树影倾斜于焉栩嘉半边侧脸，把那边眸子照成通透琥珀色，他正视姚琛，那人正牵马绳过来，衣物才被完好扣回去，肩膀宽阔的撑起皮甲，是座山，家乡的山，任谁看都是稳固，又鲜明。王子却使了劲眯起眼，是为着实难辨的骑士被兜帽拢上而被黑影模糊大半的脸，焉栩嘉身后还有在洇湿着底裤粘腻实感，心倒像被逼拨乱的时钟样子摇摆慌张起来，只能听他愣愣一句，“哥哥，天亮了。”

姚琛顺着视线转头望过去，南边是副山湖相互辉映着油画似的景色，水是在山间日头落下流光溢彩，波浪壮的亮光像被人撒了一大把的碎裂珍珠，而整体是颗滴型的巨大琥珀石，封存几千年的微小辉煌；山就是大地为一方国土孕育出的天然警戒线般环住人民的四方家园，而跨过这些，就是他们的目的地，友国。

姚琛踢开脚边石块，咕噜噜的不知滚去哪。  
“殿下，该赶路了。”

焉栩嘉点头应下，起身随意理几下外袍就翻身上马，其实也是利落的很，这一路来算得上饱经风霜，焉栩嘉远没有姚琛想象的如此娇气，就算他离开......

“什么掉了？”，一卷卷轴在焉栩嘉整行李时滑落在地随着晨间的阵风被吹着铺开，姚琛下意识连忙去捡，捡过又卷，低头读着卷面上图文并茂的内容，工工整整，皇家的墨水似是都流露出不少金钱诱人的味道，“这是......血珍珠链？”

焉栩嘉沉默了一阵才张口，风把发带也吹乱，让他显得几分狼狈，“...嗯，本事战前父王应允的成人礼，如今父王也...此物该是也落入那贼人手中了。”他下巴都紧绷住，最后也只有声微不可闻的叹息被吹散在茂密山林中，“罢了，这般境况谁还在乎那些。”

明明还是在意的。

姚琛不做声，默默捆住又收好那卷轴到包袱里，跨上马背到焉栩嘉背后，先是又将一件外袍给焉栩嘉披好，紧接着他拉紧马绳，说我们走了。

是三年后。

姚琛离开的，第1076天。

羽毛笔和一本密密麻麻码着数字的牛皮纸本被收回好抽屉，焉栩嘉咽下一口唾沫，南边的土地在夏日昏沉的是要散了架，他望着窗边的野蔷薇树上结出的一串串猩红色小果儿愣了神，是与记忆中什么珍视的东西恍惚重叠在一起，直到有人胡乱揉了一把他暖烘烘的发顶。

是赵磊，这片广阔富饶土地的主人，焉栩嘉的爱人。

是来说明日焉栩嘉生日宴席里一些细枝末节的安排的，赵磊见焉栩嘉兴致不高，心下也明了又是在为什么人忧愁，他拿起手帕擦拭胸前金丝牵起的单边镜片，语气柔和的开口，“你儿时那位玩伴，我一直有托人留心。”

焉栩嘉还是一副不甚在意的懒模样，踱着散漫的步子回床边，作势捂着嘴打哈欠，说着困了要小憩一会儿，同步钻进浅米色的丝绸锦被里，同色系的厚重窗帘把人影隔断的结结实实，反正焉栩嘉活脱脱只猫儿的贵族架势。

这是送客的意思了。

赵磊笑着摇头，手帕收回外套衬里，轻手轻脚碰上门锁，自打来了他就是对这位前任小王子没招的。

这一觉是睡到深夜，焉栩嘉困倦的放倒床头哒哒作响的时钟，是刚刚过了午时。

又长了一岁，焉栩嘉。

扣扣几声敲玻璃的突兀声响，焉栩嘉起初没留心，是觉得闷热才去开窗子，却是愣在了那，整个人如同被夏日惊雷霹中了脑子，怔住了不知多久。

“姚琛...姚琛...”

他张嘴才发现唇峰早就蓄满了泪，滴落进口腔里蔓延开咸味，焉栩嘉抱住腿哭起来，是捧着那封住血色珍珠链的水晶盒。


End file.
